What is the greatest common factor of $32$ and $28$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(32, 28) = {?}$
Solution: The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $32$ and $28$ The factors of $32$ are $1$ $2$ $4$ $8$ $16$ , and $32$ The factors of $28$ are $1$ $2$ $4$ $7$ $14$ , and $28$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $32$ and $28$ is $4$. $\operatorname{gcf}(32, 28) = 4$